


Ball Pit

by erenerotica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenerotica/pseuds/erenerotica
Summary: Eren gets in heat while hanging out with his friends, leading to a steamy session





	Ball Pit

**Author's Note:**

> two stories in one day, i'm on a roll! checkout my other works while youre on my page!

The balls clap together violently, reaching each hole at the corners and middle of the green table. 

"Nice one, Eren." Reiner says chuckling, "I thought you said you don't play pool often?"

Eren shrug his shoulder with a smug smirk on his face. "I guess it's beginner's luck."

Reiner looks to Bertoldt, who stood shyly across the table from Eren. He pats him on the back with a wide smile. "Your turn." 

Bertoldt leaned over the table, pool stick underneath him. He sets his aim for the number eight with a number three behind it ball, taking no time to shoot. The three fell into the hole as the eight rolled in the other direction. He leans up gazing at Reiner. 

"Close enough." Reiner says. "Now watch this." Reiner sets to aim for a three-way shot. Eren leans on his stick watching him, when suddenly an array of heat overflown him. He grunted softly staring at the table. Reiner notices this, looking into Eren's big, green eyes in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Eren stands up straight, eyes jetting to the carpet. "Uhh, nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom." He sets the stick against the table hurrying out the room. 

He's only been to Reiner's house once before, so he remembered where the bathroom was. Down the hall near the entrance by the living room. From the game room, he beams straight to the bathroom nearly slamming the door. He fell against the white door gasping for air. Skimming his hand across his forehand, he notices the sweat dripping. At the sink, he splashes water on his face gripping his brunette hair. 

"This can't be happening. Not now... Fuck." He stood up gazing into the mirror. His face is blushed red pass his normal tanned skin. His pupils dilated, bushy eyebrows twitching inward on their own. "Goddammit..." He grits, hitting his fist on the marble sink. There he notices a bulge between his legs. He's wearing dark pants, but with a close eye you could easily see he was excited. He stares in horror remembering each time heat has ever happened to him, and how vulnerable he becomes. It just had to be tonight, the night where he was going to hang with his friends, in particular people he looked up to. Two men whom he was going to the military with, and tonight was supposed to be the last free night. It was supposed to be a night of pool, beer, and sports. Just the typical hanging out with the boys. But of course, Eren being the omega has to ruin it. 

Eren pouts pinching the bridge of his nose. His pants is tight, and he's trying his best to ignore it. He turns to the door attempting to come up with a plan, noticing the shower and stack of towels. An idea came to him, not one he wants to do but what choice did he have?

The nineteen year old walks back in the playroom in shame. Reiner and Bertoldt were on the pool table talking when they notice him come in. Facing Eren, Reiner tilts his blonde, buzzcut head. "Are you okay?" 

Eren eyes the ground, his crotch is still wet and his dick still stings from the cold shower. He feels nothing but embarrassment, having to stand there in the bathtub with freezing cold water pouring on his erection at a future colleagues' house. It was moments like these that reminded him that he hated being an omega. "I'm... uh... a little sick. I think I should go."

Reiner walks up to him, causing Eren to take a step back in defense. He squeezed his eyelids closed, hoping to God the smell hadn't radiated yet. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

The omega winced, realizing the erection was back. He tried facing away, painfully wanting Reiner to take a hint and leave him alone. "No... no. I don't need anything. I just need to go home. Sorry." He takes a step forward to leave, but Reiner grabs his shoulder. Eren freezes, his body begins to tremble under Reiner's touch. 

Reiner leans over him, the hair of on his chin brushing against Eren's jawline. "I can help you." he says in a raspy voice. 

"Please..." Eren whispers. "I just need to go ho--" His eyes widen downward seeing Reiner's bear hand over Eren's small waist. "Oh God..." He closes his eyes. 

"Bertoldt, I was right." He guides Eren's body towards the table. Eren reluctantly allows him, it was like he was on autopilot, he knew what was going to happen and knew there wasn't much he could do to stop it from happening. At least, stop the heat from happening anyways. "You smell that? It smells sweet doesn't it? It's strong." He sniffs Eren's neck. "You could smell it from a mile away." 

Bertoldt lowered his head. "Yeah... it... smells nice." 

The buff blonde laughed out moving the palm of his hand to Eren's neck caressing his Adam's Apple. "You still want to go home Eren? I won't force you to stay."

Eren swallowed past Reiner's hand. He feels his anus begin to throb between his plump cheeks. His erection grew, becoming much more noticeable by the moment. He squeezes his eyelids harder, before finally opening them seeing Bertoldt towered over him. There he was, in between two of his future subordinates. Two strong men who could easily overpower him touching and smelling him sensually. 

If only his heats weren't so random, they're not like a girl's period where they come monthly, these heats appear whenever and lasts at least two weeks. Usually, Eren would spend time at home alone avoiding all the alphas who could potentially hurt him. It's been his procedure since he was fifteen. There are dangers for a vulnerable omega, rather the omega will loose control or the alpha will force sex or worse, impregnation. Either way, it's best for Eren to stay out of the way during these heats. This is the first time it's ever lead to this, and yet Eren isn't surprised at all. 

It was bound to happen one day. 

"Don't... don't get me pregnant." Eren muttered. 

A grin grew on Reiner's face as he lifted Eren by the legs carrying him to the table where he bend the omega over, face pressed against the green table. With no time, Reiner yanked his pants down leaving only his white briefs. "I never thought of you in this way, Eren." His fingertips skims over the crack lining of Eren's buttocks. "Firm." He squeezes a cheek causing Eren to flinch. "Squishy." 

"Are you sure you're okay with this Eren?" Bertoldt asks touching his shoulder. "We don't have to do this."

Eren eyes Bertoldt not saying anything. 

Reiner lifts Eren by his armpits, pulling his body towards Bertoldt. "He's an omega, Bertoldt. And we're his friends. He's not feeling well, so let's make him feel better." He shoves Eren to his knees. "Show him what an alpha looks like."

Bertoldt stares down on him, he's a giant when Eren is standing let alone being on his knees. He slowly unzips his pants pulling his underwear band down. Suddenly, his member popped out, flopping downward. It's a darker tone than he is with the tip covered in foreskin and surrounded by black bushy hairs. The length scared Eren, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

The blonde caresses Eren's long hair, creating strings of matted strains. "I was surprised too, Eren. I bet it almost as long as your arm. And the guy isn't even hard yet!" 

Eren tested this, gripping Bertoldt's thigh starting the comparison at his wrist. It certainly reach dangerously close to his elbow. His mouth watered as his asshole pinched inward. "It's... it's colossal." He smiled weakly. 

"Why don't you suck it, Eren?" Reiner pushed his head towards Bertoldt. Eren lowered his eyes to the flap of skin. He pulled it back revealing the pink tip. His eyes stared deep into the tiny abyss, until finally he wrapped his lips around the soft tip. Kissing gently, he lifted the cock to the sky licking the sweaty shaft upward. His tongue dances around the shaft back up to tip where he dipped the tip into his mouth. Precome dripped down his throat, it's salty and bitter. Eren jerked his head over the cock, his mouth watering the deeper Bertoldt's member goes down his throat. 

"Faster." Bertoldt says. "You can go faster." 

Eren looks up to him, taking his hand to guide his lips. He grips the shaft spitting over the tip, skimming his hand up and down massaging his foreskin. His mouth draped the point again, this time vigorously bobbing his head. The point punched the back of Eren's throat, causing him to gag. 

His mouth was burning hot, and dripping with saliva. It's tight as well, and the bumps of his tongue felt sensitive to Bertoldt's smooth tip. Bertoldt leaned his head back, slowly rocking his hips into Eren's mouth. Eren took no time speeding up, bouncing over the cock intensely. Gagging and choking, tears fled down his cheeks. He felt as if he was going to vomit, the sensation brought a numbing feel. One that felt paralyzing. His jaw was getting weak, but he forced it open wide. He could only go half way, Bertoldt was too large to fully fit in Eren's mouth. But with the help of his hand jerking the rest of the empty space, Bertoldt's dick twitched with delight. 

"Ahh, Eren. I'm going to come. Can I... Can I come in your mouth? Please?" 

Eren continues sucking as if to say yes. He tries to go faster, saliva dripping from his hand. With his other hand he cups his balls, kneading them. Bertoldt pumped his hips into Eren's skull, moaning out. He grips Eren's hair, forcing him deeper. Eren groans, coughing. He's staring upward with plead in his green eyes. Finally, Bertoldt came, white bitter come spurting down Eren's throat. 

The omega gasps yanking away to cough violently. He swallows the come anyways despite his throat burning. He tries to catch his breath as Reiner snatched his head backward to connect eyes with him. 

"I knew you had a slut in you." He says, blue squinted eyes glistening with hunger. 

Eren blinks, swallowing extra bitter spit as Reiner releases his hair. Behind him, Reiner had his pale but thick cock out. As soon as Eren seen it he reacted in the same way when he saw Bertoldt. Bertoldt's was long, but Reiner was long and thick. He was uncut and shaven. Eren grabs under the head eyeing upward. 

"You want me to suck you too?" 

Reiner smiles brushing Eren's locks. "I actually prefer to watch." He strokes his shaft gently. "Stand up."

Eren does as told standing to Reiner's height. Reiner gently pulls up his shirt revealing Eren's swollen chest. He whips the shirt off, bending downward to clasps his soft lips over them. Eren winces, pinching his shoulders in. "I thought you said you like to watch?"

"I do." Reiner breathes on his nipple. "I also like to pleasure." 

Bertoldt joined him, rubbing the other nipple. As Reiner sucked and Bertoldt flickered, Eren's body jolted as his breathing hitched. "You... you guys. That feels... good. My nipples are sensitive." He shuts his eyes whimpering. 

"They're like actual breasts." Bertoldt says tweaking the brown nub between his thumb and finger. He tugs as them enjoying Eren's gasping. 

A tingling sensation drifted up Eren's body from his crotch and chest. From the wetness to the flicking, he felt a wave of pleasure building up. In his boxers, his cock leaked through the underwear leaving a patch of wetness at the tip of the tent. He shuddered in delight, biting his lower lip. He was close to caving in, pinning his legs together. He backed away hitting his butt against the pool table. 

"Enough." He says hands over his chest. "I can't take it anymore." Eren looks down them with a sorrow frown. "I can't--" Breathing heavy, he tugs down his underwear kicking them off. There, his penis stood up, startled by the sudden cold air. "One of you here." He points to his rod, taking a step forward turning around. Gripping the crack of his cheeks, he spreads them revealing his brown-eye, which had clear come dripping out of the wrinkles. "And one of you here."

Reiner glances at Bertoldt. "I call the asshole." He crawls to Eren's ass replacing his hands with his own. His mouth drawn to the hole like a magnet, he licks gently twirling his tongue. 

"Ah!" Eren gasps lifting his head up. As Reiner licks, Bertoldt made it to his cock, dropping his head onto the tip of the circumcised penis. "A-ah!!!" The heat surprised Eren. Waves of pleasure danced around Eren's well-built body. While he wasn't as big as Reiner, he was still athletic with a dim six-pack. He was tall, with a hairless body. His ass was plump from all the squats, along with his anus being nice and tight. 

Between Reiner's tongue and Bertoldt's mouth, Eren found himself moaning effeminately. His hands instinctively massaged his chest, tweaking at his nubs. It was too much for him, but it felt so fucking good. He felt the waves crash bigger, time slowed down, and his body was collapsing. He could barely stand straight or keep still. His body wiggled and tightened. 

"Your asshole is so sweet. It tastes like nothing but sweet sweat. I bet you play with you asshole often, don't you?" Reiner asks gently gliding his finger over the wrinkles. 

Eren bent down over Bertoldt, who was still sucking him. "Eat my ass please, I'll come. Let me come."

"I'll take that as a yes." Reiner laughs returning his tongue to the forming gap. He stuck the muscle in twisting and flicking inside. 

"Aahh!!" Eren bleated. There's a pressure building, it's up to his neck. "I'm coming!" It builds and builds until finally suffocating him. Then came the release. His anus loosened as semen shot down Bertoldt's throat. Eren cried holding both their heads as his body freezes. His eyes rolls to the back of his head, a cloud carries him. The floating sensation subsides allowing his body to relax. He exhales, eyes focusing on the table. "Fuck... that felt so good." 

Reiner slaps his ass causing him to jolt. "Your moans are hot, Eren." 

Bertoldt coughs softly as he stands. 

"Sorry." Eren says looking up. 

The tall brunette smiles down at him. He steps to the side allowing Reiner to toss Eren back on the pool table. He lifts his leg over the edge exposing his flexing anus. "This is what you were missing." Reiner says slapping Eren's cheek.

"W-wow." Bertoldt blushes. 

Eren rests his head on the table again, staring at the pool balls. He sees Reiner walk over to grab a pool stick. At first he doesn't think much of it until he realized the situation he was in. "What're doing?!"

Reiner punches Bertoldt's arm. "Just having a little fun, right?" 

Bertoldt nods his head despite Eren not seeing. 

"You're not going to put that inside me are you?"

"Relax, it'll feel good."

"But wa-- ahh!!" Reiner jammed the thick handle in, it was resitent at first. He spat into the hole jamming it in with more force. "Reiner!" Eren yells as Reiner crams deeper.

"Relax, Eren. Relax your sweet hole."

As Eren whimpers, the handle pops pass the muscle. He screams out, wiggling his buttocks. The pool stick glided in easily afterwards, going all the way to the hilt. "It hurts!" He screeches, tightness overriding him. 

Reiner twists the stick pulling it out halfway only to jam it back in. "This is nothing compared to our cocks, so you mine as well get use to it." He pulls it out gently bending it downward, he's searching for something, and Eren's gasp told him he found it. "There it is." He thrusts the stick vigorously spanking Eren's sweet spot. 

Eren rocked his hips screaming out. Those waves were returning, this time much more sharper than before. Pain and pleasure danced together giving Eren a sense of confusion on what to feel. Either way, he didn't want it to stop. 

"Doesn't that hurt, Eren?" Bertoldt asks genuinely concerned. 

"Yes!" Eren chokes on his gasps. "It hurts! Please! Ahh!!" Tears flooded down his cheeks. His fists balled, puncturing his palm with his fingertips. 

"Maybe you should stop..."

"No!" Eren pleads. "Don't stop..." He whimpers giving in. 

Reiner faces Bertoldt with a smug smile. He gently tugs the stick out leaving Eren a tiny, breathing gape. "I've got a better idea." He reaches over Eren taking a ball. Eren's eyes widen in fear. "I wonder how many of these you can fit?"

Eren gulps, but does nothing to stop it. 

With help of saliva, and many prods later, the ball slid inside the muscle having Eren sit up in shock. "Gahhh!!!!" The ball had disappeared, inside it was moving along the walls. Each push caused it to surface, but Reiner shoves it back in adding another one. And another one. And one more until they couldn't fit anymore. The last one more close to the surface, the hole was unable to completely close shut because of it. 

"That's so hot." Bertoldt says massaging his tip. Reiner did the same, slapping Eren's ass. Eren's pleads were music to their ears, he was gasping and choking on his moans. He sounded so sweet, like he was in so much pain but so much pleasure as well. The balls moved with the motion of the anus, trying to come out but only getting pushed back in by Reiner. 

"How does it feel, Eren? How do you feel?" Reiner asks circling his finger over the partially open hole. White from the ball peaks in the wrinkles.

"It's tight... So tight." Eren whimpers. "I feel stuffed. I feel... I feel like I have to shit..." 

Reiner backs away still rubbing himself. "Well shit it out than." 

Eren swallows as he begun to push. Pushing, pushing pushing until a pop. He gasps as the ball hit the floor. His hands spreads his cheeks further, allowing more room for the balls to spill out. He pushes, grunting as the next ball pops out onto the floor. His hips rock from side to side, he pushes again this time air sputtered out. A rush of embarrassment fell over him, but he squeezes anyways until it hit the floor. He's gasping, only having one more to go. The last one was the hardest, no matter how hard he pushed it would only surface and fall back in. 

"Shit... come out!" He pushes again but the tight ring is holding the ball hostage. Panic rose over him, feared that the ball may be stuck. He'll have to go to the hospital, explain to the doctors what he was doing and why he had a pool ball stuck up his ass. He covered his mouth pushing harder and harder. 

"You're going to give yourself a hemorrhoid, Eren." Reiner steps forward sticking his fingers in. Eren gasps out as Reiner digs for the ball. "Your asshole is so tight you can't even get this last ball out. How do you expect to have a baby?" With his two fingers he grips the ball and pulls it out, again getting stuck at the ring. "Damn, you're slippery, Eren." Reiner holds the ball in place, commanding "Push." 

Eren squeezes, this time the ball shoots out with come and air following it. He couldn't help but push even though the balls were all out, this time a stream of liquid splashed onto the floor. It does it a second time leaving a puddle. The boy screams, dropping his leg off the table holding his hole. He faces Reiner with a blushed face. "I've never done that before... Sorry." He bows his head. 

Reiner cocks his thin eyebrow. "For what? Don't be embarrassed, you got me rock hard again. Me and Bert." 

Eren looks over seeing Bertoldt's full erection. No wonder he was choking so much. "Are you guys going to tag team me?"

"Well, you're too tight for the both of us. At least right now anyways. A little more training and you'll be able to push balls out easily." Reiner folds his arms. 

Eren frowns lowering his head. "Be gentle with me."He jumps up on the table laying back with his legs spread. His cock twitching, come seeping out onto his chest. 

Reiner steps to the side allowing Bertoldt to step in. "You sure?" Bertoldt asks.

"I like to watch." Reiner nods his head gripping his cock.

Bertoldt faces Eren, whose hair was overflown on the table. His breasts perky, face red, and cock hard. Eren looked like a woman, something Bertoldt could at least appreciate since he's never been with a guy before. Bertoldt aimed his tip, easily gliding in. He managed to get halfway in before tugging back out. 

"Hot! It's hot and tight!" Bertoldt closes his eyes, shoving it back in moaning out. Eren joins him, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He thrusts his body slowly, amazed how the flexing of the muscle felt against his cock. Moving more faster, he grips Eren's thighs pumping his hips. 

Eren couldn't keep still, his breasts bouncing at the pace. He stared at the ceiling, gripping the ends of the table. Even the table moved slightly. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Mmm, ahh." His head fell to the side. 

Reiner reached over to grab Eren's cock, stroking it gently. "Try and aim upward, Bert. Hit his spot and make him go crazy." 

"Where is it?" Bertoldt pulls out. 

Reiner takes his hand sticking it in. "Feel that rough spot?" 

Bertoldt searched around until Eren hitched his body. 

"Right there!!!" Eren exhales sharply.

"Oh, okay." Bertoldt sticks his dick back in, this time aiming where his fingers were. He rams in quicker than last time. 

Eren's eyes widen, his pupils dilated. His mouth gaping open, but nothing could come out but grunts. Back arched, his eyes rolls backward. Harder and harder Bertoldt fucks him, grunting with each pump. 

"It's really tight. And wet. And hot." 

"And you're fucking huge!!! God, it feels like my asshole is going to rip!" 

Bertoldt pumped deeper to the hilt. Reiner furiously jerked his cock. Eren's toes curling in the air. There's a moment of just moaning and grunts, with pure passion between the three. Tears are flooding Eren's red eyes, but he feels nothing but euphoria. There's pressure building again, this time much quicker than the last. It's up to his neck, building, building, building, until finally,

"Oh, fuck!!!" Eren screeched bending his legs into an 'm'. Come flew out of the hole onto his breasts. Bertoldt kept pumping until he too came, leaving Eren's ass full of semen. He pulls out allowing Eren to squeeze not only come but more clear, anal fluid out. It violently hit the previous puddle and Bertoldt's feet. His body seized for a moment, eyes crossing and rolling. The bliss followed giving Eren a big reason to laugh out. "Fuck!" He giggles. 

Reiner stands up licking the come off his hands. He too came, probably not as hard as Eren though. "You're such a beauty." 

Eren settled to a smirk staring at the ceiling. "Thank you, guys." His eyes close, but the smile stays on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your kudos and comments! thanks for reading ;)


End file.
